Pretty Blue Eyes
by Axel's Ashes
Summary: Have I ever told you how pretty your eyes are? .:AU, Akuroku. Oneshot:.


Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor its characters.

Actually, I was going to call this "Pretty Green Eyes" after the song. Because I thought it was funny. But then...Axel's eyes aren't green, are they? So I named it after Roxas's eyes instead. Yay!

(Since I'm fixing this, I shall finally say that Axel's eyes are AQUA. That's why I said green wouldn't work. Correct me if I'm wrong, however; I know that many people would argue passionately that his eyes are green.)

Truthfully, I did not plan this at all, nor did I plan to post it on this site... but... it just sort of came to be randomly so I typed what my mind told me to and WHOOSH I have this heap of…something…

* * *

Roxas awoke to the sound of fire roaring around him. Immediately, he opened his eyes. Although his eyesight was blurry, he found no fire. The sound of it had gone; faded away, run off somewhere to die.

What he saw instead frightened him. It frightened him very much. He lay on the floor of a very small, gray stone room. There was a window, somewhere to his right, but he felt he could not reach it. The room was small, but he found the window to be much too far out of reach. _What a shame_, he thought. _I very much like the sun._

But then it occurred to him he remembered nothing at all. He began to question whether or not he really did like the sun. What was so special about the sun, anyway? It gave warmth and light, but were those things really so important to him? It was infuriating trying to remember such unimportant details, so he simply stopped thinking about it.

It was remarkably easy.

There was a door, far away it seemed, standing in mockery. Mockery of what? Well, the chains, of course. Roxas realized then that he had chains bonding him to the room. There was no start of the chains, he noticed. They simply disappeared into the wall, slithering away somewhere beyond his eyesight.

He wondered what color his eyes were. Did he have eyes? Well of course he had eyes. How else could he see? But then…

"Do you really need eyes to see?"

He found his own voice strange and vaguely wondered if he was speaking correctly. After all, he could not remember what he sounded like before. What if he was messing it up? That wouldn't be very nice to his original self, now, would it?

A loud, ear-piercing scream fill the room. For a moment, he thought it originated in that very room. It sounded as though the young woman were right beside him. She wasn't, though. She was outside. It was just an echo.

"Noo! Please, please! Don't hurt me! I'll do anything! Anything at all! Please just let me go!!" she cried. She really was crying. Roxas could practically see the tears streaming down her face, whoever she was. She was sobbing as she continued to wail and beg and plead for her life. It was almost annoying, yet Roxas found the slightest bit of pleasure in hearing her screams. It was almost soothing. He relished it while it lasted, becoming disappointed when the screaming came to an abrupt end.

Who was the girl? Roxas wondered that, too. He pictured her as a blonde. He liked blondes. Or did he? He couldn't remember. The girl's hair was slightly paler than golden, faded in a way, he supposed. It fell to her shoulders, giving her face a nice, pretty glow. Her eyes were an incisive blue; bright and radiant and almost blinding! He could _see_ them!

No wait, he couldn't. It was just his imagination. _Silly Roxas_, he said. But… was his name Roxas? It came to mind first, so he assumed it was.

Turning over on his back, he stared up at the ceiling. His eyes widened as he found color there. Red color, splashed like paint. It was a familiar shade of red. A very pretty shade. Like a rose, only… a rose covered in blood. Yes, that was very pretty, wasn't it? He didn't stop to wonder what he originally thought. When it came to that, he really didn't care what his original thought. He thought it was pretty. There was just no argument. He wouldn't give that up, not even to himself.

He sighed in disappointment when the shade changed. Yes, it changed to a much brighter, glowing color. It was still pretty, though. Yes. He liked that color much better, he decided.

Oh, but wait! It was not paint, nor was it blood! It was a person. Yes! A person sitting on the ceiling, now staring at him. The person had very pretty hair. Roxas wanted to reach out and cut it all off, and keep it away all for himself. And his eyes! Oh, how pretty those eyes were, not green and not blue but something far shinier! He wanted those, too. Wanted to cut them right out of the upside-down man's face. Then he would hold onto them forever, hold them like precious jewels. And no one could take his jewels away, no no no!

"What are you doing up there?" asked the man. What a nosy man.

"I am sitting, upside-down man. Alas, it is you who is up and me who is down!" replied Roxas, sides of his mouth curving up into a small smile.

"Do you think so?" asked the upside-down man.

"Yes, I do think so," replied the smiling Roxas, who was _not_ upside down.

The man looked around himself, taking a very long time. It agitated Roxas. He wanted to see those eyes again, and the man wasn't even paying any attention to him! Roxas was content with staring at the man's hair, though. _That_ was very pretty, too.

"Oh! You're right! I _am_ up!" exclaimed the upside-down man.

Roxas tilted his head to the side. "So why don't you come here and be down?"

The man paused to think, and that took a very long time, too. Roxas was very displeased at how long it took this man to think. What a slow thinker. Not very pretty, not at all.

And suddenly, the upside-down man was gone! Roxas screamed – it was a funny sound, he thought – and scanned the ceiling for the man. But the man was gone! Why did he – how could he – leave!? How awful!

But then he found the man laying beside him, staring at him with those pretty eyes of his. He wanted to ask how the man got down from being up, but he already knew. So he didn't ask.

"You should scream again. It sounded very pretty," said the man who was not upside-down anymore. Roxas smiled.

"Was it very pretty?" he asked. The man nodded, his eyes glittering even more. It was so beautiful that Roxas so dearly wished he had a knife to take those eyes and carry them for all eternity! He could simply gouge them out, he knew, but he didn't want to damage them. Eyes were such fragile, pretty things.

"Yes, it was very pretty."

Roxas gasped. "You know what other is very pretty?!" he asked eagerly. The fire-haired man nodded. "Your eyes are very pretty. Like little gems they are. May I have them?"

The man shook his head. Roxas was enraged.

"Why not!?" he shouted. The man giggled, and it took a very long time again for him to answer.

"Because you haven't kissed me yet!" he said, and Roxas sighed. He should have known that! Why didn't he remember? He just couldn't believe he forgot something like that!

"Oh dear, dear, dear! I forgot all about it! How can I pay for that?" he asked.

The man turned over to lie on his side. "Well, first you have to remember my name."

"Oh, that's easy. Your name is Axel!"

Roxas nodded knowingly. He knew he was right. When the man nodded, he smiled hugely. "See! I told you I knew it!"

"Yes, yes you did! And you did know it!" Axel agreed. They both giggled. "Hey! You still haven't given me my kiss yet! Do you want my eyes or not?"

Roxas grabbed Axel's shoulders and pinned him on his back. Then he pressed his lips against Axel's, and he thought it was going to last for a very long time. Instead, he found that Axel had decided to slip his tongue in, so he waited patiently as the redhead's tongue tasted every single bit of him. When the redhead was done, Roxas let him sit up, and sat beside him, watching expectantly.

Axel's eyes were shining even _more_ now, and that made Roxas's heart flip around in excitement. He wanted those eyes when they looked like that!

"Okay. You can have them now," said Axel, and he reached up towards his eyes. When he tried to take them out with his hands, Roxas screamed.

"No, no! Don't take them out like that! You'll ruin them!" he yelled. Axel stopped and waited, not saying anything. "Don't you have a knife?"

"A knife?" asked Axel. He looked around him for a long time, then looked back and Roxas and shook his head. "No, I don't have one."

Roxas sighed impatiently. "Then we'll just have to leave them in there."

"Okay."

"But they're mine now. You can't run away with them. Because they're inside your face, your face is mine, too. And because you have to wear your face, you are mine, too."

Axel nodded fervently.

"You can't ever leave, understand?" Roxas asked. Axel nodded again.

Roxas nodded, then turned over on his side, shutting his eyes. He was tired. All that talking was too much. He just wanted to go to sleep now. The sun was making him tired.

But he felt Axel hovering over him, and found himself trapped between the redhead's arms. "You know, Roxas, I like your eyes, too."

Roxas's eyes widened when he saw that Axel was holding a knife in his hand. "Where did you get that? I thought you said that you didn't have one!"

"I was lying, silly. Now, hold still so I don't ruin your eyes."

Roxas screamed.

And then he woke up. He was panting heavily, and covered in sweat. Fantastic.

There was movement in the bed beside him, and a very sleepy redhead wrapped his arms around the smaller boy.

"What's wrong, Roxy?" he asked. Roxas shook his head, blinking his eyes furiously to rid his vision of the dream that was playing continuously before him. "You screamed."

Roxas took a deep breath. He shook his head again, this time slowly. "It's nothing. Just a nightmare. Go back to sleep."

Axel grunted and did as he was told, lying back down. Roxas soon joined him, still breathing unevenly. He didn't want to go to sleep. He was afraid he might see that dream again, that it might repeat.

Roxas was just about to shut his eyes when he heard Axel's voice.

"Have I ever told you how pretty your eyes are?"


End file.
